


Teacher

by hurinhouse



Series: Training [1]
Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpe learns a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

“Teach a man to fish… “ Raucous laughter trailed out the door, but Richard didn’t see the man’s face. He’d heard Maggie’s joyous cackle, though.

He collapsed in the chair, muscles pumping from the latest load of firewood. He’d almost slipped on the ice several times.

“Yer fifteen now, ain’t you, Dick?”

“Will be this summer.”

“Time to take on some duties.”

Richard laughed, gestured toward the axe by the fireplace. “Wot was this, then?”

Maggie leaned in, her breath on his face. He flinched when her hand caressed his thigh.

“A man don’t need tools to support himself, Dick. You’ve got the means right here.” His nostrils twitched, eyes plummeted toward the table. A flush crept up his cheeks. 

“I’ll teach ya to use ‘em.”

The blast of cold air warmed him as he shot out the door.


End file.
